Fate has been Tugged
by The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr
Summary: This is the sequel to Bound by Fate. It's as exciting as Bound by Fate and it's gonna still contain gralu ;D So if you guys haven't read Bound by Fate, I recommend you read it before reading this!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna!**

**FINALLY CHAPTER ONE IS OUT!**

**It's been a while! More like around 10 days?**

**I've been excited about the sequel and I know you guys have been too!**

**I have tried my best in spell checking this! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail (although I wish I did)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Two years have passed since the whole Zeref incident and yes, that means Gray and Lucy have been married for a whole 2 years! Sadly, they haven't had any children yet, but they wanted to wait before they got too many responsibilities. Lucy and Gray live together in Lucy's old apartment, which Gray bought back for her to give to her as a birthday gift. The two live happily, but Natsu and Happy manages to ruin all their moments in the apartment as they jump through the window…

* * *

**Let's rewind time for a bit… (this is way more than a million years ago :P )**

Long ago in the place known as Magnolia, lived a person. Magnolia the city hadn't become a city yet, it was just one huge forest. This person was a beautiful lady and she spent her life living among the wilderness. She then met her husband, who at the time was an explorer. They immediately fell in love with the first glance and they got married. The lady had 2 children, there was a boy and a girl. The boy had midnight black hair and he was older than the girl by 5 years. The girl had blonde hair that flowed down to her knees. This family was kind to everyone; they were so happy and didn't want anything to change.

One sunny day, the family went on a trip outside the forest. The parents wanted to show their children how the outside world was. Since the family lived in the middle of a forest, they usually didn't come to civilization as the forest supplied most of their needs. They would usually have NO contact with anyone unless it was a necessity.

The family walked through a town showing their children how people were like. The taught the children about their 'unkindness' to the environment. The mother told her 2 year old girl that when she grew up she would have to nurture the environment and be powerful enough to teach every person in the world about how important it was to keep the environment alive and healthy. The 2 year old girl nodded and continued walking. "Lucy!" the mother shouted to the 2 year old.

"Mama?" Lucy asked confused with the scene she saw behind her.

"Run, Lucy!" her father shouted.

The boy with midnight black hair quickly turned around and picked up his 2 year old sister and began to run, but every few seconds he would look behind him and see the last moments of his parents. "Zeref-nii!" Lucy said with tears streaming down her face.

The boy, however, did not answer. He just continued running, occasionally wiping tears from his eyes. When the boy, Zeref, could run no more he set Lucy down beside him and told her to wait there. Lucy nodded and stood there, she had no clue what was going on, and I mean who would? She was a 2 year old girl who had no idea that her parents were murdered right in front of her. She watched as her brave onichan turned away and ran back from whence they came.

Well… have I confused you? Yes… I have… a lot. Let's get this straight…

The parents were walking happily with their children, suddenly 2 bandits came from an alleyway between 2 houses. They jumped up trying to steal the families wealth but the father began to fight back. The tall bandit had punched the father in the gut and the father fell to the ground, the hairy bandit had jumped on top of the mother. The father pushed his son away before being punched and the mother let go of her daughters hand and urged her to run. This sad scene caused the parents to be murdered by these bandits.

Why, you ask? Well… back in those days, if you didn't have money and had no means of making any you would have to steal, but this case was different. These bandits belonged to a guild of bandits who would steal and murder for fun, but a million years in the past means that now things were definitely different.

Anyways, let's get back to 2 year old Lucy! You see Lucy was left to wait for her onichan's return. Sadly, the longer she waited, the longer he didn't return, until finally at around dawn the next day, Zeref got to Lucy with a grim expression. "Oniichan?" Lucy said unsure of what was going on.

"They're not coming back, Luce!" Zeref said before tears came streaming down his face.

(You guys better mark down this moment in time because for the first and last time ever Zeref cries!)

Lucy began to cry to and the two siblings cried for a long long time.

**_A/N _**_Now… I know what your asking, How does this have anything to do with what Lucy and Gray are doing now? Well… bear with me here! I'm getting there (somehow)!_

Zeref then stood up. He looked at the sun and said, "Luce, we need to become strong! We need to be able to avenge mama and papa's death! We need to be able to fulfil their dream!"

Lucy had always looked up to her onichan and now she looked up to him even more. She loved him! But this… she had no idea what he was talking about, but she agreed with him anyway.

**-1/4 of a year later-**

"I finally found it!" Zeref said in amazement.

"What did you find, Zeref-nii?" Lucy asked.

"Not found, completed! Luce, we're finally strong! We can finally be able to fix this place! We can… No! Let's do this, Luce! We only have to say this one spell!" Zeref said.

"E~to… Zeref-nii? What spell?" Lucy asked confused.

"Just do as I say, Luce! That way we will never have to be alone, never have to be afraid, never have to steal off the rich for food. We can be together and protect each other! We will be the most powerful! The most controlling!" Zeref said with a crazy look in his eyes.

"Ok, Zeref-nii… but how did you do this in a quarter of a year?" Lucy asked.

"It's magic, Lucy! We use magic to do everything for us! We use our brains, we use our hopes, dreams, but most importantly we place our lives!" Zeref taught his sister.

"Let's do it then!" Lucy said.

"Ok… Let's say this together!" Zeref said as he showed his sister the words on the page.

"3…2…1…" the siblings said in unison, "oh, great and small, from this world, to other worlds, may you show us our path! May you show us your light, your dark and your neutral! May you teach us thy word. May you make us strong and steady with our every pace! BRING US OUR POWER!"

Suddenly, the whole world started shaking beneath them and the two were surrounded by light before they fainted. When Zeref woke he found himself in a place very dark. He couldn't see or feel anything except his little sister's little hand that he had his wrapped around. "Lucy! Lucy!" he said as he shook her gently, sadly, there was no reply from the 2 year old.

Zeref picked up his little sister and held her close, he then began walking. He walked for ages and ages and found a house. In the house was a young couple who were grieving for their dead child. The baby did not make it and had died. The boy thought of a plan. He knew many things now and one of them was that his little sister was sick. He went up to the door and knocked on it.

The husband opened the door and said, "we are in a grim time at the moment, we do not accept beggers like you."

"No! No! I need your help! My sister is unwell and I am too inexperienced to help her! I know that you have just lost your child and I hope my sister gets the best family! Please! Can you take her in and treat her as your own? My sister is just 2! I have no money, no shelter and we have no parents! Please, you so long for a child! Please! Please help my sister, sir!" Zeref begged.

"Honey?" the wife said as she heard Zeref's words, "She's an adorable girl! Let's take her!"

"How can you be so sure, dear?" the husband questioned.

"Please!" the boy got on his knees carrying his sister, "Please! She's only 2! She knows nothing of the world and she has become gravely ill! Please! Please help her! I beg of you! I ask nothing more! You can have her! She will be your daughter! But please! Please help her!" Zeref was fake crying this time, he knew they would take her in, but he had to be sure.

"Oh! Dear child! Of course! We will love her and treat her as our own!" the lady said as she took the innocent 2 year old into her arms and got the boy to stand, "But what of you?"

"I will be fine! But please, may I ask one more favour?" Zeref asked.

"Yes, anything!" the husband said, finally accepting the little girl.

"She is very ill and when she wakes, she will remember nothing of herself or me, but when she wakes, I want her to remember her name, her name is… Lucy! Please make sure she remembers her name!" Zeref said before walking away.

"Be careful young lad!" the lady shouted.

"Wait boy!" the husband ran after the child.

"Yes sir? How may I help you?" Zeref asked unsure of the man's reason for running after him.

"What is your name?" the man asked.

"My name? My name is Z…" Zeref tried to say but was cut off by a vehicle which drove between the two and he took this chance to vanish.

The man looked around to see no trace of the boy, so he walked back to his wife to check on the girl. "My dear! What a lovely little girl!" the wife told her husband.

"She is not ours! Why would you accept her?" he said angrily.

"Shh! You have no heart? She is 2!" the woman said.

"She is ill! She will need caring! She will need food! WE WILL NEED A MEANS OF SURVIVAL! WHERE WILL WE GET THE MONEY TO AFFORED HER?" he began shouting.

"Waaah! Waaah!" little Lucy began to cry.

"Look what you have done! You have made her cry! I took her in because she needed help! She needed a family! We must be one of those kind families and let her in! Or will you be able to live with yourself when you find a dead little girl at your doorstep because we didn't offer our help!" the wife said angrily while trying to calm little Lucy down.

**Zeref on the other hand…**

Zeref had just teleported to another time stream. He was now laughing madly. He was so happy that it worked but the power overwhelmed his little body. He began messing around and destroying places from different times and giving everyone the message that Zeref had been there, but he finally learnt to calm down and see his sister, and that was when he spent years teaching his sister what they found out together. What they had learnt, he taught her sister everything that she knew, because he knew what would come of him one day. But how did he know this? Well… let's just say it was an accident that he went into the future, to be greeted with his future self. His future self told him, "You must teach your Lucy everything! If not you will destroy everything! You will destroy the whole world and your sister included! You must teach her how to stop you! You must love your sister and remember because it's a part of fate! You must teach her about her destiny. She was born to save Earthland from its harsh future. You must train her fiercely for the coming day, so she can show evil her wrath and when that day comes, she must realise what you've done for her because it was bound to happen, because she's bound by fate. You were chosen to do this task, you are supposed to be her mentor and train her for days on end. But the real reason is… because… THE EVIL SHE IS TRYING TO EXTINGUISH IS YOU! Your sister will come to love you but she must understand that you are evil! You must be destroyed!"

"What are you talking about? My own sister will kill me? What nonsense are you speaking of?" little Zeref asked.

"You will understand one day! But for now, you must return to the year X777 to interfere with the dragons!" future Zeref said as he teleported little Zeref to the year X777.

**Back to normal time!**

"Woah!" Lucy said while she was at Fairy Tail.

"You ok Lu-chan?" Levy asked as she saw her friend blackout all of a sudden.

"Yeah… I just… I… E~to… I…" Lucy kept stuttering.

"Don't worry Lu-chan! I won't tell anyone, just spit it out!" Levy assured her best friend.

"Well… you see… I had a vision? No… A daydream? No…" Lucy didn't know how to explain it.

"Was it an old memory about something you had forgotten?" Levy asked.

"Well… yeah… something like that… but there was a message to it… a code… a clue… something that someone wanted me to figure out." Lucy explained.

"I don't know, Lu-chan… The person who knows you best would be your dead brother… or you handsome husband over there." Levy said pointing to Gray who was drinking a chocolate smoothie.

"A~no… I don't know… Could you keep this a secret for a while? As in… until I work it out?" Lucy asked.

"Sure! What are best friends for?" Levy replied happily that her friend trusted her.

"I better go. I'll talk to you later." Lucy said as she got up and headed towards Gray.

"Ok… See you later!" Levy replied.

Lucy walked towards Gray and sat on his lap. She listened to his conversation with Natsu. They were talking about past memories like Lullaby, Phantom Lord, Tower of Heaven, Edolas, Tenrou Island and Grand Magic Games.

**_A/N _**_Well... TBH I wanted Gray and Natsu to be closer as friends, but that doesn't mean they don't have their usual brawls! ;P __**Gray and Natsu had become closer after the whole incident and especially after their responsibility of marriage.**_

Lucy smiled at their conversation before whispering something in Gray's ear. He immediately got up and left the guild with Lucy. When they reached _their _apartment, Lucy happily went to the bathroom to take a bath. Gray, however, went to the bookcase and took a book to read and you guessed it, it was the book Lucy was currently writing.

When Lucy came out of the bathroom she walked towards Gray and when he spotted her, he put the book away and walked up to Lucy, they were walking into a hug, but suddenly, Lucy held her stomach and her vision blurred before fainting into Gray's arms. Gray began to panic; he didn't know what to do… Actually, he didn't know what was happening. He quickly lifted Lucy up and placed her gently on the bed. He placed a towel on her forehead and tucked the blanket in for her. He was concerned but unsure of what to do, then he remembered those times when she kept fainting. Was this a sign? Was Jellal trying to reach her for a particular reason, or worse was Zeref's ghost coming back to haunt her?

* * *

**All will be revealed soon... Well, I actually spoiled a bit for you at the end, well... to those who are smart enough to figure it out, but I made it really easy didn't I?**

**IDK... Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I would love a review and if you could review a nickname for the parody, tht would be awesome!**

**Oh, and the parody is coming out soon, not sure when but soon!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna!**

**Back again!**

**I know chapter one was pretty long, that's why it took me a while. This chapter however isn't very long because I'm gonna leave you guys on a cliff hanger. I apologise for that in advance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters!**

**WARNING: this chapter may or may not confuse you, I apologise for tht 2!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

Everything blacked out… What's going on? Where's Gray? Where am I?

_Hello, Lucy!_

Zeref-nii?

_Yes, it is I!_

Aren't you supposed to be dead?

_Yes… and no_

What's that supposed to mean?

_Many things, sis! But right now, you should be recalling what happened, how this happened!_

I did! It was strange… It was sad and scary. Zeref-nii… I don't get it! How did this happen? How did you… how did I… how did we…

_Too many questions and not enough time. Just come and find my body! It holds all the answers! Only Jellal knows where it is! You must quickly get my body and hide it somewhere safer then where it already is because if others find me before you do… there will be consequences._

Zeref-nii? How are you communicating to me? *cries

**Back to reality**

Wait… where am I?

I sat up and looked around, I was in my bedroom. I looked around the room and realised something heavy was on my thigh. My eyes turned to my thigh and there was a figure, he was asleep. I touched his head and immediately recognised the soft bristles of hair, it was Gray. He had fallen asleep, he was probably worrying about my sudden blackout.

I tried to get out of bed but instead I accidentally woke him.

**Normal POV**

"Lucy! Your awake!" Gray said happily but tiredly.

"Yeah…" Lucy replied.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked as he knew that something was wrong from her reply.

"Zeref spoke to me…" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"What!?" Gray half shouted.

"Shhh!" Lucy shushed, "stay quiet!

"Right… Sorry." Gray apologised.

"He told me to look for his body, and he told me that I had to find Jellal to do so." Lucy explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gray said as he was excited to get out of the same routine.

"Let's go." Lucy said as she grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

**At the guild**

"Ohayou minna!" Lucy shouted happily.

"Ohayou!" everyone replied.

Lucy and Gray immediately walked over to Erza. "Hey, Erza!" Gray said casually.

"What do you two want?" Erza asked.

"We have one question and want a simple answer." Lucy said.

"Go ahead." Erza said with a smile as she turned away from her strawberry cake and looked at the couple.

"We need you to tell us where Jellal is. So… do you know where he is?" Lucy asked.

"Sadly, no. I do not know where he is. He ran off somewhere during a date and I haven't seen him since." Erza said with a frown.

"That's ok. When we find him we'll tell you." Lucy said trying to cheer up the Titania.

"Thanks." Erza said before returning to her cake.

The couple then went over to the bar and took a seat. "Two smoothies please!" Gray called out to Mira.

"Coming right up!" Mira said with a smile plastered across her face.

Two seconds later, Mira was in front of the two with a strawberry and chocolate smoothie. "Thanks, Mira." the couple said in unison.

"No problem!" Mira said as she went to pick up a lacrima.

Lucy took a sip of her strawberry smoothie and looked at Gray. Suddenly, Natsu burst through the guild doors shouting, "HAS ANYONE SEEN LISANNA?"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! As I said before. Soz...**

**I hope you're liking the story ;D**

**I've had a review about Bound by Fate so I'm trying to change this to make more sense, if you guys understand what I'm trying to say.**

**btw, I'm still waiting for those nicknames so that I can have more characters in the parody. So if you could give up a little bit more than 2 seconds of your time to review your nickname I would gladly place it in the parody.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo minna!**

**Back again!**

**How exciting! Chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lucy took a sip of her strawberry smoothie and looked at Gray. Suddenly, Natsu burst through the guild doors shouting, "HAS ANYONE SEEN LISANNA?"

All eyes were on him, especially Elfman's and Mirajane's. Had they heard him correctly? Lisanna? Lost? How on Earthland could Natsu lose his wife?

"Natsu? Did I hear you correctly?" Lucy asked

"LISANNA'S MISSING! LET'S GET A SEARCH PARTY!" Natsu shouted.

Mirajane right there and then fell to the ground and began crying. Elfman rushed out of the guild in search of his missing sister. Lucy quickly began her telepathic search before flying over Magnolia in search of Lisanna, while staying telepathically connected with Gray, Warren, Elfman, Mirajane, Master, Natsu… let's just say every Fairy Tail member. Levy was marking down where Lucy was on a map and everyone split up into teams to try and find their missing guild member.

After hours of search she was nowhere to be found- not only that but when everyone returned to the guild, Lucy did not. Gray wasn't worried by this, sparking his guild members' attention.

"Oi, Gray! Aren't you worried about Luce? Aren't you afraid that something might happen to her?" Natsu asked.

"No. She can handle things on her own." Gray replied.

"Well… Can't you picture the poor helpless Lucy, breathing in her last breath before she dies and you knowing you could've helped her." Natsu said.

"Since when did you become such a brainiac flame-head? Don't you remember when Lucy killed Zeref? She can take things on her own, I can only picture the 'poor helpless' Lisanna, think about what we are doing right now to help find and potentially save her." Gray said.

"ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?" Erza shouted with an evil aura around her.

"YES! DEAL WITH IT!" Natsu shouted, he wasn't thinking straight since he had so much adrenaline, he was so worried for Lisanna that he didn't realise he was shouting at the Titania.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Erza said angrily.

"I SAID…" Natsu was cut off.

Well… he had to be cut off, Erza just threw him into the back wall of the guild!

**Lucy's POV**

I can smell her. Oh, Lisanna what are you doing here? I hope you know that I'm coming for you! She's not too far away, just by those ruins over there.

I flew down to the ruins of what looked like a castle. I opened the half broken gates and walked in. I looked around and I could sense the presence of many others. "I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted.

Immediately, 20 or so people came out from their hiding spots. I walked up slowly and watched as they froze at what or who they saw. I looked behind me but saw no one. I wonder who they were gawking at. I was about to ask but when I turned my head back around I saw them kneeling on the ground, as if they were praying to a god… Wait… Do they think that I'm their god? I'm not sure, but I have to find Lisanna and get her back safely.

"HEY! YOU! SHOW ME WHERE MY FRIEND IS!" I shouted/commanded harshly.

"She's at the back!" one of the people said.

I quickly ran to what they called 'the back' and found Lisanna. She was lying on the ground with wounds all over her body. I heard footsteps coming closer and assumed it was the people from earlier, so I quickly teleported both of us back to the guild.

**Normal POV**

"Minna! Some help please!" Lucy shouted while levitating Lisanna.

Natsu, Mirajane and Elfman, immediately rushed up to the levitating Lisanna and held onto her while Lucy stretched out her arms and began healing her. While healing Lisanna, Lucy could see Lisanna's memories which made Lucy able to feel Lisanna's happiness, sorrow, wishes but mostly her endured pain. Lucy was crying, then and there and after healing Lisanna she fainted from the overwhelming emotions. Luckily, Natsu was quick enough to catch her before Gray arrived to pick her up and take her to the infirmary and laid her on the bed next to Lisanna's.

Lisanna woke up a minute after Lucy was laid on the bed next to her. "What happened to Lucy?" Lisanna immediately said as she woke up.

"I'm not sure. She was healing you and when you were fully healed she fainted." Natsu said looking at Lucy.

"Anyway, Lisanna! What happened? Where did you go? Who injured you like this?" Elfman and Mira said.

"I don't remember." Lisanna said.

"I know, it was the guild, Assassins Claw, they captured Lisanna when she was doing a job." Lucy suddenly said before falling unconscious again.

**Lucy POV**

_Lucy! You must find Jellal!_

I know that already!

_You have to hurry!_

I know that too! Wait… why?

_Because all will be doomed if you don't!_

Yeah, yeah! My friends are worried about me! I know what I have to do! I'll find Jellal and ask him about your body and all of that! Ok, please I need to see if my friend is alright!

_Yes, sis! You are kind at heart. That is good to see. You must go and find Jellal once you wake._

**Lucy Wakes. Normal POV**

"Luce, what's wrong?" Gray asked.

"Nothing…" Lucy said rubbing her head.

"Why'd you faint then?" Gray asked.

"Gray, now's not the time. We have things to do, remember?" Lucy said a little harshly.

"Oh, right. Let's go!" Gray said grabbing his coat.

"Wait!" Lisanna shouted, "What about the stuff you said just then?"

"I will explain later, Lisanna. But right now I'm in a hurry! Please try to understand." Lucy said before walking off with Gray.

Lucy and Gray had walked for ages with no clue where they were heading. "Stella! Lillian! Go and find Jellal!" Lucy commanded.

The eksheed and drahog marched their way into a forest, in which Gray and Lucy followed, unknown to them that many shady figures were following behind.

* * *

**Weird, huh!**

**I don't know!**

**Been busy so, yeah! Also I'm going back to school soon and high school is always so busy so I might not be able to post as much as before since last year it was the end of year stuff...**

**Year 9, here I come!**

**So yeah, thanks for reading and till the next chapter! :D**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo minna!**

**I know it's been a while but I've been busy so posting another chapter was gonna take a while, especially because of how long I made it :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

**WARNING: Chapter is very long and may make you guys feel like sleeping. (sorry :P )**

* * *

"Are you sure that we're not lost?" Gray asked.

"I don't know how to answer that…" Lucy said honestly.

"We're nearly there! Just a bit more! I'm sure he's here!" Lillian said excitedly.

"Well… if you say so…" Gray said unsure.

Gray just casually strolled in front of Lucy who was deep in thought and didn't want to be disturbed. Lucy thought about what was suddenly going on. Did her brother somehow survive? Was she just making stuff up or maybe even going crazy? But the main question in her head was, is she doing the right thing at the moment?

Lucy was walking and bumped into Gray, who had stopped in front of her. "Why'd you stop?" Lucy almost yelled.

"Because… Jellal…" Gray kept stuttering.

"What? Spit it out! You're stuttering like a pig!" Lucy screeched.

"Something's wrong with this scene." Gray said.

Lucy stepped in front of Gray to see what he was talking about. She gawked at what she saw. What was in front of her was Jellal, but something was different about him. He just sat there covered in frost and he was sitting in a magic circle that a dark purple colour. "Watch your step!" Lucy warned the others as she saw Gray about to walk into the circle, but it was too late.

Lucy watched as Gray got dragged into the middle of the circle and he was in the same position as Jellal. "Gray! YOU BAKA!" Lucy yelled frustrated.

Quickly, she spread out her hands and examined the magic circle. Apparently, it was made by the guild Assassins Claw. It was put here in order to trap passer-by's and absorb their magic. Lucy thought about this. Why is Assassins Claw involved in everything I stumble across? It's a dark guild, that's for sure, but absorbing magic, for what purpose?

Lucy looked around and asked herself. How could Jellal fall for something like this, he's supposed to be like a brother to me, yet he's so weak? Lucy snapped out of it and quickly thought back to her training when Zeref taught her to disable magic circles. This particular circle was an odd one, but there was only one solution to disable it, and that was to feel emotion.

Lucy quickly thought about something depressing, and that wasn't very hard. She thought about Zeref and tears streamed down her eyes, then she ran into the circle and hugged Jellal in her left arm and Gray in her right. Suddenly, the magic circle changed to green, then orange before disappearing.

"Luce, you ok?" Gray asked as he saw her wipe tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, fine. Well… I just saved you from eternity of having your magic drained from a magic circle in the middle of nowhere." Lucy exaggerated, "How'd you even get stuck Jellal?"

"A~no… You see… I got a message from Meredyand she told me she was going to ruin Assassins Claw, so I offered to help. The more she guided me, the more I got lost, then I entered this forest and was ambushed by most of their guild. I fought them, but they were abnormal. As if they weren't human at all, this made me wonder but before I could wonder for too long they had caught me and put one of the strongest binds that Zeref made. I'm pretty sure they're Zeref's preachers. Well… they dragged me into this circle but Zeref hadn't taught me that much as to disable this particular magic circle… Thanks a bunch!" Jellal explained.

"I see… Well… I've come here specifically to find you. I'm gonna say it flat out, I've been having blackouts like the ones you used to give me when Zeref instructed, but this time Zeref is the one giving me blackouts. Anyway, Zeref told me to look for you, so that I could ask you where you placed his body." Lucy explained.

"I see…" Jellal said, "well… Zeref's body is placed somewhere safe and sacred. The only way you can get to it is on one specific day. This is because I made it so that the winner of the next Grand Magic Games will be able to receive his body. Since there is only one more week to the GMG, you guys should be prepared."

"Why would you do that? This is insane! You're placing Zeref-nii's body on the line here! What do you think you're doing?" Lucy tried throwing punches at Jellal but luckily for him, Gray was holding her back.

"Luce! Snap out of it! You can hit him later; remember what we have to do now. We need to prepare for the GMG and win it. We mustn't let anyone else get Zeref's body." Gray said wisely.

"You're right… Let's win this thing!" Lucy said with enthusiasm, "AND YOU ARE JOINING!" Lucy said this time pulling Jellal's ear while walking towards Fairy Tail.

**At Fairy Tail**

"Where's Erza?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Oh, Erza went to buy some more strawberry cake. She should be back any second now." Mira replied with her usual smile.

"Thanks." Lucy replied before turning to Jellal, "You know how worried Erza's been for you? You haven't returned in ages!"

"I know, I know… I didn't want to… it's just… you see…" Jellal began stuttering.

BANG!

"Delivery of strawberry cakes!" Erza shouted as she walked through the guild doors.

"Thank you" Mira thanked Erza, "Erza, a certain someone is looking for you." Mira added in as she pointed to Jellal.

Erza looked towards where Mira pointed and froze. "Je… Je… Jellal!" Erza shouted as she ran up and hugged him, "I've been so worried and so lonely. Where have you been?"

"Ha…ha… funny you say that… well… it's a long story?" Jellal replied unsurely.

"Thanks, Lucy. For bringing him back." Erza said after realising Lucy was sitting next to him.

"No problem, anytime." Lucy said with a smile.

Suddenly, Master walked to the stage and gave everyone an important announcement. "LISTEN UP YOU MEDDLING KIDS!" Makarov shouted, which definitely got the guilds attention.

"Here is the list of the people participating in the Grand Magic Games this year." he began, "On team A there is:

-Lucy Fullbuster

-Gray Fullbuster

-Erza Scarlet

-Mystogan (Jellal Fernandes)

- Natsu Dragneel

On team B there is:

-Laxus Dreyar

-Gildarts Clive

-Cana Alberona

-Juvia Lockser

-Mirajane Strauss

That's all!" Makarov announced before walking off stage.

The loud chatter began again and the people chosen were very excited. Wendy however, began to cry. Why had she not been able to make it onto any of the teams this year? Was she too weak?

"Wendy, don't cry!" Lucy comforted the sad girl, "You can always work hard for next year!"

Wendy continued to cry, "I always worked hard! I try my best with everything. I'm too weak aren't I?"

"WENDY!" Lucy shouted and slapped the poor girl across the face.

Now this stunned the whole guild. Every guild member could not believe what they had just seen. Did the kind Lucy really just slap Wendy?

"You aren't weak! Don't ever say that about yourself!" Lucy said strongly, "what happened to the old Wendy? The Wendy who was confident about herself, who would always be helpful!"

"I… I…" Wendy had no idea what to say.

"You don't have to say anything. I know, you're the same Wendy, but remember what you used to be ok? You need to know that we all trust you, we all need you and most of all, you are strong! I trust you, so if anything happens to any one of us out there, straight away you will be prepared to fight, not just for us, but for Fairy Tail, can you do that Wendy? Be the strong girl you are!" Lucy said strongly.

"Thank you, Lucy-san! I can! I'll do anything to help you guys!" Wendy thanked Lucy for those strong and kind words.

After the two girls hugged it out everyone immediately began their chattering. Lucy went to sit at her favourite bar stool, laid her face down and began to cry. "Luce… Why are you crying?" Gray asked.

This sparked the guilds attention, Lucy hadn't cried in ages (that they knew of) and now here she was crying on her favourite bar stool. Time passed and our favourite blonde was still crying, as of yet, no one had managed to comfort her, actually no had even managed to find out why she was crying in the first place. Even Master Makarov had come down from his office to find out that even he couldn't comfort Lucy.

**A few hours passed…**

Finally, Lucy had finished crying. "Luce, you ok?" Gray asked with a very concerned tone.

"Yeah, sorry…" Lucy replied.

"Why were you… you know, crying?" Gray asked.

"Because… A~no… I… Can we not talk about it?" Lucy asked.

"Ok, whatever you want, honey." Gray said, "but remember, we were all worried, so… keep that in mind."

"Yeah… sorry…" Lucy replied.

"It's late; you kids should be heading home." Makarov said.

A lot of the guild members then walked home. Gray and Lucy however, stayed behind. This is because Lucy would not budge. "Luce, let's go home." Gray begged his wife.

"I don't wanna go." Lucy said.

"Well, I'll be going back first then." Gray replied, but when he began to walk away he realised that Lucy was grabbing his shirt.

"Stay with me." Lucy said.

"Fine…" Gray said with an upset expression.

"Ne, Gray, have you ever heard of forget-me-nots?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah… They're a type of flower right?" Gray asked.

"Well… yeah… When I was little the story would be told to me, it's about a knight and his lady. One beautiful day, the two walked down a river bank and the knight saw the most beautiful, unique flower he wanted to give to his lady, so he bent over to pick it up, but as he bent over his armour pulled him into the water and he drowned. As he was drowning, he threw the flower to his loved one and said, 'forget-me-not.' This was one of the most memorable stories I've heard." Lucy explained.

"Right… What does this have to do with anything?" Gray asked clueless.

"I was wondering if you would forget me, if something suddenly happened to me." Lucy said.

"Silly! Why would anything happen to you? You're the strongest and smartest person I know!" Gray said.

"Hmmm… Yeah… Let's go home." Lucy said changing the subject.

But Gray knew that Lucy knows something and that she's not gonna be telling him for a very long time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**btw nxt chappie is about the GMG 'cause I'm skipping the extra training bits. (may or may not tell u 'bout 'em)**

**Thanks again, and please review :D**

**also, parody is taking a while to plan out so may or may not come at the end of nxt month :(**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	5. Chapter 5: GMG part 1

**Yo minna!**

**There is gonna be about 3 parts for the whole GMG thing, I'd like to thank NVR4GET for the idea of this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail! (although I wish I did)**

**WARNING: This has not been beta read so there may or may not be mistakes :P**

* * *

"Welcome back, kabo! Mato here and we are showing you live for the first round of the 大魔闘演武 (dai mato embu a.k.a. Grand Magic Games). We have not had the GMG for 2 years, and that is because there was a huge clean-up and rebuild, but know we are up and running again, kabo. As you all know, the winner of 2 years ago was Fairy Tail! This exciting year we will be seeing who will win the very special prize. Let's get on with the first round, kabo! As you see, all guilds are ready to walk through all seasonal changes and make it through the tall hedge maze, after that the teams must swim across a monster filled lake and when they reach the other side; they must go through the forest and find a flag with a crown on it. After that, they must return the way they came and there they will find me, kabo! Rules are simple, we do not account for any of the deaths and if the members do not acquire the flag together, they do not get to participate in the GMG. MAY THE FIRST ROUND BEGIN, KABO!" said Mato, (aka the pumpkin dude, since I know u won't be bothered to search up who he is when u 4get).

**Looking at Fairy Tail Team A**

"Let's go!" Lucy instructed.

Lucy went first and guided the others across the very flimsy bridge and into a summer arena. There they had to run through the heat and into the next arena. It was definitely very hot as nearly all the guilds had difficulty but Fairy Tail had the advantage Gray's ice and Lucy's snow dragon slayer techniques to get through. The next arena was winter and yes, you guessed it, Natsu was using his flames and Lucy used hers. After getting out of the freezing cold came spring, then autumn, which they passed easily. After passing the seasonal changes they had to get through the hedge maze. Lucy flew up and pointed a nice clean path for her companions, but every 5 minutes the hedge would shift and they would have to find a different way through (like Harry Potter Maze, during Triwizard Tournament). When they had finally gotten through the maze, there was the lake to get across. With ease they swam across, since Lucy had made a copy of the team to attract the attention of the monsters. After getting to land the team searched frantically for a flag, which they found thanks to Lucy's X-ray vision. When they finally got back, they got the news that they had come first place.

All of Fairy Tail cheered to this, and to their excitement Fairy Tail Team B came second place. After celebrating the rest of the night, they went to bed and into the next day.

**At the New Arena**

To be honest, the 'new' arena was completely different, except for the fact that everything was still in the same place. The whole arena had a whole new design, and ironically it was a design of dragons. Everyone stared dazed as they saw how amazing they had decorated the place.

Mato came out to announce this year's competitors. "In eighth place, we have Quatro Cerberus!" there was a boo heard around the arena, "In seventh place, we have Blue Pegasus!" there was cheers, "In sixth place again, we have Mermaid Heel!" much more cheering was heard this time, "In fifth place, we have Lamia Scale!" the same amount of cheers as Blue Pegasus, "In fourth place, we have the 'changed' Sabertooth!" a very loud cheering, "In third place we have the dark guild, Assassins Claw!" there were a few terrified screams, "In second place, we have Fairy Tail Team B!" the loudest cheering there was, "In first place, we have Fairy Tail Team A!" the cheering was even louder than the one before, until Lucy stepped out.

"Ahhh! Is she a new member? She looks so cool!" said Jason (who was yet again his crazy, mad photographer self).

Lucy heard this and gave him a death stare which immediately made him shrink into his chair, and she said, "if I really have to tell you, it's me, Lucy Fullbuster."

Around the arena you could see the :o shape of everyone's mouth. Lucy then looked away and flicked her hair (which was in a high ponytail, showing off her midnight black tips) off her shoulder. Gray then stood next to her and smiled, making her loosen up a bit and smile too.

"We will now start with the second round and then there will be the individual battles, kabo! This next challenge is called fire starter, kabo." Mato said, "now, choose your competitors, kabo!"

"From Team Quatro Puppy, we have Rocker!"

"From Blue Pegasus we have Miss Jenny Realight!"

"From Mermaid Heel, we have Miss Beth Vanderwood!"

"From Lamia Scale, we have Yuka Suzuka!"

"From Sabertooth, we have Sting Eucliffe!"

"From Assassins Claw, we have Passion!"

"From Fairy Tail Team B, we have Miss Cana Alberona!"

"From Fairy Tail Team A, we have NATSU DRAGNEEL!" (loud cheering)

"Ok, the task for this round is to go around starting fires, kabo! As you can see on the ground there are tiles, you can only start a fire on a wooden tile, if you are trapped in a fire or a ring of fires, you are immediately eliminated, if you set someone on fire, you will score 2 points, if you trap someone, you score 5 points. May the game begin kabo!" Mato instructed.

The game had begun and by the looks of it, Cana and Natsu were working together to get past this. They ran around trying to trap people, the first person they trapped was Lamia Scale's Yuka, earning each Fairy Tail team 5 points. On the right of them, Mermaid Heel's Beth and Blue Pegasus' Jenny had helped each other eliminate Quatro Puppy's Rocker, earning each 5 points. Sabertooth's Sting had trapped both Beth and Jenny, before setting them on fire, earning Sabertooth 14 points. Now there was only Cana, Natsu, Sting and Passion. Passion suddenly appeared in front of Sting and set him on fire, earning Assassins Claw 2 points, but while he/she was busily doing that Cana and Natsu trapped him/her in a ring of fire before setting the poor person on fire, earning each Fairy Tail team 7 points each.

**_A/N: _**_btw, Passion is wearing a dark purple cloak and his/her face is unseen, therefore we currently do not know if Passion is female or male, but you will know soon. _;P

Scores so far (in order):

Quatro Puppy – 1 point

Lamia Scale – 4 points

Blue Pegasus – 7 points

Mermaid Heel – 8 points

Assassins Claw – 8 points

Sabertooth – 19 points

Fairy Tail Team B – 19 points

Fairy Tail Team A – 20 points

**Now for the battle part! :D**

"You have all seen the leader board, Fairy Tail is in the lead, kabo! How exciting, kabo! The battle part of today will begin. Let's see who will begin, kabo!" Mato said.

Today's Battle:

-Erza Scarlet vs Sherry Blendy (Fairy Tail Team A vs Lamia Scale)

-Warcry vs Eve Tearm (Quatro Puppy vs Blue Pegasus)

-Risley Law vs Juvia Lockser (Mermaid Heel vs Fairy Tail Team B)

-Orga Nanagear vs Sammy (Sabertooth vs Assassins Claw)

**On with the battle!**

It began with Erza against Sherry, but Erza wasn't gonna take any chances so straight away she took out her katana and with 3 slices injured Sherry very badly. The match was over in exactly 5 seconds, earning Erza 10 points for Fairy Tail Team A.

The next match wasn't very interesting but as you obviously guessed, Eve beat Warcry and won 10 points for Blue Pegasus. After that was Juvia's turn versing Risley, the match had begun and the two didn't move, they just made eye contact and were prepared to strike at any time. Then Juvia reacts first, "Water slicer!" she shouts, but Risley dodges all the water slicers by changing into her 'slim' body and back.

After the dodge Risley says her usual catchphrase, "Never underestimate the chubby!"

Juvia's next move was 'water cane' which Risley dodged again. Next Juvia did her famous 'water lock' which finally made Risley lose oxygen and fall unconscious. Juvia had finally won 10 points for Fairy Tail Team B.

The last match was Orga against Sammy, and to be honest, no one really knew who Sammy was or what he could do. So the match was watched closely by everyone. Orga began with his 'Lightning God's Charged Particle Canon' which Sammy blocked without using magic or getting damage, shocking the crowd. Next was Sammy's turn, he began charging something up and before you knew it, there was a huge explosion at the place where Orga had been standing a few seconds ago. After 10 seconds, Orga finally landed back on the ground unconscious, with a loud thud, meaning Sammy had won 10 points for Assassins Claw.

**Scores after second day:**

Quatro Puppy – 1 point

Lamia Scale – 4 points

Mermaid Heel – 8 points

Blue Pegasus – 17 points

Assassins Claw – 18 points

Sabertooth – 19 points

Fairy Tail Team B – 29 points

Fairy Tail Team A – 30 points

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Hope you don't have it too harsh on school and yeah, hope you've enjoyed this story.**

**And as I said at the top, this GMG part of this story has 3 parts to it.**

**Please review and I'm still waiting on those nicknames so that YOU can be added into the parody!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


	6. Chapter 6: GMG part 2

**Yo minna!**

**I'm feeling very happy today, because it's my BIRTHDAY!**

**I'm gonna be really generous and post the 2nd chapter of the parody as well ;D**

* * *

Lucy and Gray just sat in the empty room telling each other funny stories. They didn't want to join the rest of the guild who were downstairs making a loud racket. The couple walked to the balcony and looked at the view. It was beautiful; the whole city was filled with beautiful crystals that apparently were left over from the whole dragon stuff. It made the city glitter and glow as it reflected the stars light. Gray stared at Lucy and vice versa. They had that longing look of wonder, excitement and most importantly of love.

Gray held Lucy close and whispered in her ear, "I love you, don't ever leave my side."

Lucy whispered back, "I love you too, but… you see… some things, I cannot simply promise."

"There's something you're not telling me." Gray said with a little frown on his face.

"Aww… don't make that frown! You make me feel sad and scared." Lucy said while wrapping her arms around herself to make her look helpless.

"Ok, sorry. But I know you're not telling me something." Gray said honestly.

"Yeah… well… there's a reason why I'm not telling so… I don't wanna tell, not till the time is right." Lucy said.

"Whatever you wish dear, but remember the more you tell me, the more I can be prepared to protect you." Gray said.

"I know, but… some things, I just don't need protection while others I don't want protection. Gray… these things are complicated and the further you dig into it the more danger we all get." Lucy explained.

"I know… but I'm worried. You haven't been acting yourself. You've been more… solo, more independent than usual." Gray stated.

"I'm sorry… Gray, all I want to do right now is feel safe in your arms and know that nothing will ever get between our love." Lucy said.

Gray immediately wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and flicked her hair to one side before lifting her up a little and hugging her close, as if he was a 5 year old with his oversized teddy bear. Lucy then turned around and looked into Gray's deep beautiful eyes and whispered, "I won't leave you, if you won't ever leave me."

"That I can do, my princess." Gray said with a smirk before leaning in for a kiss.

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before the two came back from the lack of oxygen, then Erza burst through the door. "Are you two safe?" she asked strangely.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

"There was a message that came in attached to an arrow. We were all worried and have been looking for you two." Erza explained before reading it, "mainly because the message said, 'oh, dear Lucy and Gray, you two will be gone soon and you will leave no trace of where you have gone, but that is the secret, that is why you will leave and that is because I will steal your soul, tonight.' We all thought something happened to you."

"We're all fine, thanks for worrying but I'm sure we'll be fine. You may go out now." Lucy said calmly.

Erza left the room and Gray immediately looked at Lucy with confusion. "Is something gonna happen to us tonight?" Gray asked.

"No, we are safe for now. I have set a boundary between us and these beings that are trying to get me, in particular." Lucy explained, "Whatever, happens, you must remember not to tell anyone about this and you mustn't be afraid or worried about what happens."

"Ok…?" Gray said unsure.

"Good, now, why don't we go down stairs and join the others?" Lucy asked before grabbing Gray's hand and slowly led him down stairs to the bar.

**The next morning, at the GMG, day 3**

"Welcome, back to the dai mato embu, kabo! I hope you guys had a wonderful night's sleep because you won't want to even blink for the selection today, kabo." Mato said, "The first round today is called Up 'n' Down! May each guild choose their candidate, kabo."

"From Quatro Puppy, Jager!"

"From Lamia Scale, Toby Horhorta!"

"From Mermaid Heel, Risley Law

"From Blue Pegasus, Ren Akatsuki!" screams from girls

"From Assassins Claw, Grave!"

"From Sabertooth, Orga Nanagear!" some boo's were heard.

"From Fairy Tail Team B, Mirajane Strauss!" loud cheering

"From Fairy Tail Team A, Erza Scarlet!" loud cheering

"In this game you will have to jump from each platform to another, although it may sound easy, these platforms move in any direction and can lead you falling from gravity, kabo. If you fall to the floor you will be given 0 points, and your main goal is to get to the other side and retrieve the gem of souls, kabo. There are only 5 gems, so each winner is limited. Good luck, kabo!" Mato explained.

The game had started and everyone had run straight in. Jager and Toby both fell as they weren't able to jump to the first platform. Erza had her gravity armour, where she could switch gravity to her liking. Mirajane had her Satan Soul and used her wings to help her while she jumped from platform to platform. Risley used her gravitational magic and Ren used his wind magic for assistance. Orga was struggling on the middle platforms as they were so far away but as he waited the platform disappeared from underneath him. Grave, however, wasn't really moving, he was just hovering over platforms and made it to the other side without really trying and immediately was sent back to the beginning to redo.

The first to get a gem was Erza, second was Mirajane, third was Risley, fourth was Ren and lastly Grave. So Erza scored 5 points for Fairy Tail Team A, Mirajane scored 4 points for Fairy Tail Team B, Risley scored 3 points for Mermaid Heel, Ren scored 2 points for Blue Pegasus, Grave scored 1 point for Assassins Claw and the rest didn't get any points for their guild.

**Scores after first round of third day:**

Quatro Puppy – 1 point

Lamia Scale – 4 points

Mermaid Heel – 11 points

Blue Pegasus – 19 points

Assassins Claw – 19 points

Sabertooth – 19 points

Fairy Tail Team B – 33 points

Fairy Tail Team A – 35 points

"WOW! We have 3 guilds in third place, kabo! How exciting! Everyone is giving their all this year, but sadly Quatro Puppy hasn't really tried, kabo! On with the second round, kabo!" Mato said.

Today's Battle:

-Passion vs Jura Neekis (Assassins Claw vs Lamia Scale)

-Laxus Dreyar vs Semmes (Fairy Tail Team B vs Quatro Puppy)

-Hibiki Lates vs Lucy Fullbuster (Blue Pegasus vs Fairy Tail Team A)

-Rufus Lore vs Millianna (Sabertooth vs Mermaid Heel)

This battle began with Passion vs Jura, it was so exciting for everyone because there was that mysterious feeling from Passion and Jura was one of the Ten Wizard Saints. It began with no movement but slowly they began to walk in circles, no taking their eyes off their opponent, but Jura starts with his Giant Rock Fist. Passion, however, surprisingly didn't actually get hit by this attack because she/he had created a Crystal Clone, but by doing this quickly, made her hood come off, revealing a beautiful 10 year old girl, she had purple hair reaching her waist and she looked scared and inexperienced. Everyone was stunned; they never would've thought that Passion was a young girl, especially because she had taken Sting out in Fire Starter. The battle continued with Jura using Supreme King Rock Crush (覇王岩砕 _Haō Gan Sai_) when all the rock had cleared, you could see this poor innocent girl who was lying on the ground, not moving. Everyone gasped, had Jura just killed the poor girl? Suddenly, the girl got up with no scratches whatsoever, this shocked everyone, then she went up to Jura and said something in a foreign language to the all, but strangely Lucy understood what she said. Then there was explosions happening all over Jura's body and immediately he fell to the floor unable to stand. Passion then walked away with a wide smile on her face for winning 10 points for her team, while Jura was on the ground in extreme amounts of pain. Nearly everyone from Lamia Scale, jumped down from their spot and surrounded their poor Jura before turning to the girl and arguing. Lucy then jumped down and squeezed her way through to help Jura, she ended up healing him back to full health and finding out that Passion had used an extremely old spell that caused Jura to feel pain in his body and the explosions we saw were the explosions of pain passing through his body.

After Jura was back to health and Lamia Scale cleared the Arena area it was Laxus' turn to shine. Semmes started off with his Wild Spin but Laxus immediately uses his lightning and surrounds Semmes with it, causing Semmes to electrocute himself. Letting Laxus win 10 points for his team.

Next was Hibiki vs Lucy. Lucy didn't really want to verse Hibiki because they had been friends. When they entered the battle area, Hibiki saw Lucy and immediately asked, "Why do you look so different?"

"It's probably the hair." Lucy replied.

"You've changed from before though." Hibiki said looking at her.

"Well, people change after a few years." Lucy replied.

"So, you gonna attack with your spirits or what?" Hibiki asked, intrigued.

"You know it doesn't work like that anymore." Lucy said.

"What?" Hibiki was truly confused.

"I… I'll show you." Lucy said.

Lucy then walked towards Hibiki and gave him a hug. "What was that for?" Hibiki asked.

"It means sorry." Lucy said.

"Sorry for what? We're friends, what's there to be sorry about?" Hibiki asked.

"Because I'm gonna smash this battle, so fight me." Lucy said with a spark in her eye.

"Ok, let's do this!" Hibiki said.

Lucy began singing, Uhho Uhhoho by AKB48/AKB0048. The audience were very interested; they had no idea what Lucy was trying to do. When she ended the song, she sent this huge burst of magic towards Hibiki, knocking him out cold. Everyone was shocked, Lucy had changed, a lot and they were excited as they wanted to know more of what she could do. Lucy had gained 10 points for Fairy Tail Team A.

Then it was Rufus vs Millianna, which ended in a tie, so they got 5 points each.

**Scores after second round of third day:**

Quatro Puppy – 1 point

Lamia Scale – 4 points

Mermaid Heel – 16 points

Blue Pegasus – 19 points

Assassins Claw – 29 points

Sabertooth – 24 points

Fairy Tail Team B – 43 points

Fairy Tail Team A – 45 points

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hoped u enjoyed!  
And if you could review I would be extremely happy!**

**As I said the parody chapter 2 was going up, give me a bit and it will be up by today! :D**

**Also I also wanted to know what YOU guys want as the next round in the GMG! All reviews will be appreciated!**

**-The AwEsHuM GuRl Jt StAr**


End file.
